Tempers Fray
by purplecat1
Summary: A little stroy I wrote a few years ago, Thought I'd get round to sharing it, would love to hear what people think of it.


**Tempers Fray**

By Purplecat

**Part 1**

'How could she have done that to me, I just don't know why, if only I could find out, everything would be Ok. I need to find her. I need to see her, I need to talk to her.' was all that Helen could think of as she walked down the road.

Nikki had gone off in a huff, they had argued about nothing, and then Nikki had just got in the car and driven off. She had just left Helen standing in the car park.

They had been on holiday on the island of Anglesey, off the north west coast of Wales. They had been having such a good time, and then while they were walking along the sand dunes in Aberfraw, Nikki's mobile had rung, a phone call that had apparently shocked Nikki. She hadn't spoken to Helen about the topic of the phone call, and had gone quiet afterwards. Helen hadn't asked Nikki about it, and as she walked down the road, after being left alone by Nikki she was worried. Nikki had never done anything like this before. This wasn't in her nature. 'Just what was that phone call about, and who was it that rung?' Helen was asking herself as she walked into the village. They were enjoying their time alone together, a friend of Nikki's had a cottage in Llandaniel Fab, and they were staying there while he was away in Mexico.

Nikki had driven the seven miles to Aberfraw to the dunes for a picnic tea, they had carried everything with them, they had sat on the top of the cliff looking down at the waves crashing on the rocks, then after they had eaten Nikki had packed all the stuff back into her rucksack, and they had walked hand in hand through the dunes, enjoying the sunset. It was so romantic; the colours of the sky making them feel so safe. Then the phone call that had put an end to Nikki's good mood. Helen had just mentioned something about coming back here next year as it was so beautiful, and Nikki had jumped down her throat for no apparent reason, she then stormed off back to the car, and drove off, leaving Helen behind.

Helen walked into the village and had only been standing at the bus stop for ten minutes when a bus came along, luckily she had her purse in her coat pocket, so she was able to pay the fare back to Llandaniel Fab. She got off the bus outside the house, but Nikki's car was no-where to be seen.

Helen walked over to the neighbours house opposite, knocking on the door, an elderly gentleman opened the door.

"Can I help you love?" he asked.

"I am staying at Roger's house, and my partner has gone and left me without the key to get in, do you have a spare?" Helen asked, she knew that Nikki had fetched the keys from Ron the Saturday before.

"I'm sure I have the spare here somewhere, why don't you come in, while I find it for you. My names Ron by the way."

"Helen" Helen said as she stepped through the door.

After some minutes searching Ron found the key.

"If you just drop the key back when you can, that will be great" Ron said as he handed it to her.

"Thanks Ron, I don't know where she has got to, she said that she would be back before me. I just don't know what has happened to her."

"Never mind Helen, just drop by later if you want, there's only me and Rupert my dog here, if you want some company."

"Thanks, but I should really get in and sit by the phone in case she is trying to ring." Helen said walking out of the door.

"Ok then Helen, take care, you know where I am, if you need anything." Ron said smiling.

Helen walked over the road and around the back to let herself in the back door.

**Part 2**

Helen walked into the kitchen, and dropped the key on the table, walking into the lounge she picked up the phone, and dialled 1471, but no calls had been registered, Helen was really beginning to worry, Nikki had not done anything like this for years, not since they had moved in together, and made a commitment to each other.

Helen made herself a cup of tea, and sat in the lounge drinking it, she was nervous as Nikki still hadn't rung or turned up. She decided to give Nikki a call on her mobile, but Nikki didn't answer, she left a message on the message service.

"Nikki, it's me, call me when you get this message."

Helen was now getting worried, Nikki never ignored her phone, 'Why would Nikki ignore the phone like that, she has never not answered it before, what is going on?' Helen thought to herself as she sat drinking the last of her tea. She turned on the television, but couldn't find anything to watch, so she switched on the music channel, and sat listening to the music. She felt tired all of a sudden, and so she put her feet up on the sofa, and closed her eyes while she listened to the music. Helen soon fell fast asleep.

By the time Helen woke it was dark, and jumping up she ran to see if Nikki's car was back, there was no sign of it. 'Where can Nikki have got to, she is never gone this long. We didn't argue about much, it was a stupid argument over nothing, why did she fly off the handle like that. I wish that she was here, I don't like not knowing what is going on, she still hasn't rung, I hope nothing bad has happened to her, I don't know what I would do is something bad has happened.' Helen thought as she made her way into the kitchen to make something to eat. Helen hardly felt hungry but knew that she must have something to eat, sitting in the kitchen eating her food the phone rang.

Helen ran to the phone and answered it, hoping that it would be Nikki.

"Nikki!" She said as she picked it up.

"No sorry love it's not" said a man's voice.

"Oh sorry I was expecting a call, what can I do for you?" Helen asked, feeling more than a little disgruntled that it wasn't Nikki.

"Is Roger there?" the man asked.

"No sorry he's away at the moment, can I take a message for him?" Helen asked relieved that it wasn't bad news about Nikki.

"Don't worry, do you know when he's due back?"

"In three weeks time," Helen answered.

"Great thanks I'll ring back then, bye"

"Bye" Helen said as she put the phone down.

Helen went and finished her food, then when she had eaten she returned to the sofa, and flipping through the channels she found a film to watch and started to watch it, about three quarters of the way through the film she fell asleep.

**Part 3**

When Nikki got back it was past three in the morning, the phone call that she had got, had really put her off her stride, she had a surprise organised for Helen, and when Ted had rung to say that there was a problem, she knew that she had to go and sort it out, and fast. If Nikki was going to surprise Helen tomorrow on their anniversary she needed the gift here.

Nikki knew that she had argued with Helen over nothing, and felt really guilty about abandoning Helen like that, but all she could think of was sorting the gift out for Helen, nothing else mattered, she had spent months organising this, and for it to all fall apart with a matter of hours remaining, was just the last thing that Nikki needed.

Nikki parked the car in the drive, and then walked to the back door, surprisingly she found it unlocked, walking in she turned the key in the door, and switched on the kitchen light, she hung her coat in the cloakroom, and then used the adjoining bathroom, before switching off the light and walking into the lounge. She found the TV on and playing to itself, with Helen curled up on the sofa fast asleep. She decided not to wake Helen, and walked up the stairs to get a blanket for her from the airing cupboard. It was a mild night, so she found a light one, in case Helen was cold when she awoke. She also walked into the spare bedroom and opened the cupboard, placing the small packaged from her pocket at the back where it couldn't be found unless you were searching.

Walking back down the stairs she opened the door at the foot of the stairs leaving the stair light on so that she could see in the lounge, then she switched off the television, before unfolding the blanket and laying it over Helen. She stood watching Helen sleep soundly for a few moments before leaning down and placing a gentle kiss on Helen's forehead. Helen stired she hadn't been sleeping as deeply as Nikki had imagined. Helen surfaced slighly with the feel of Nikki's lips on her forehead.

"Nikki" Helen murmured.

"Yes love" Nikki replied quietly.

Helen awoke with a start.

"Nikki, Thank god" Helen said, as she grabbed Nikki's arms and pulled her down into a hug. Nikki fell onto the sofa, almost lying on top of Helen.

"What Helen?" Nikki asked.

"I thought that you might have had an accident." Helen said the relief evident in her voice. "Why did you go off like that?" Helen asked.

"Sorry Helen, I just had to sort something out."

"Sort what out?"

"Just something that couldn't be left till tomorrow, well today now"

"Why what time is it" Helen asked looking across at the clock on the video recorder, seeing that it said 3:15am. "Nikki how come you are only getting home now, and why didn't you ring me?"

"I'm sorry Helen, in my haste to get it sorted out I left my phone in the rucksack in the boot of the car, you've just reminded me that it is still in the boot of the car. I'm sorry I didn't ring. And I am very sorry about leaving you in Aberfraw." Nikki's face told Helen that she was truly sorry.

"That's Ok baby, but you could of made sure that I had some money to get home with, or even that I had the keys."

"Oh God, I'm sorry I took the keys with me didn't I."

"Yes you did."

"Then how did you get in?"

"Ron across the road had a spare, a good job I say"

"I'm sorry, ere let me make it up to you" Nikki said, leaning into Helen to kiss her.

"I don't think that that'll wash Nicola Wade" Helen said, pushing Nikki away so hard that Nikki fell onto the floor. Helen laughed seeing Nikki sprawled out on the floor.

"Don't just laugh woman, help me up" Nikki said, as she too started to laugh.

"Get yourself up off the floor, I'm going to bed" Helen said laughing, and getting up quickly from the sofa, and heading off up the stairs, careful to avoid Nikki's arm as she tried to grab Helen's ankle.

Nikki jumped up off the floor, and ran after Helen. Helen had made it to the bedroom before Nikki got ahold of her. Pulling Helen into a passionate kiss, they fell onto the bed together laughing. Hands exploring bodies as they undressed each other.

**Part 4**

It was the sun shining through the skylight that awoke Nikki the next morning. She lay in bed listening to Helen gently snoring beside her. She felt so contented, knowing especially what she had planned for later on. She glanced over at Helen, the woman that she loved more than life itself. She could kick herself for the way that she had driven off yesterday, but the thought of not having the gift for their anniversary, was enough for Nikki to leave Helen where she did, but then she knew that Helen would be able to find her own way back. They had got the Bus to Holyhead a couple of days ago, on their way to Dubin for the day, and the bus passed through Aberfraw on the way.

Nikki smiled to herself as she watched Helen sleep, Helen looked so relaxed, like she didn't have a care in the world. 'And soon she would have even less' Nikki thought to herself as she stretched her arms and legs. She felt Helen stir beside her, and looked down as Helen's eyes opened.

"Morning sleepyhead" Nikki said leaning down to kiss Helen.

"Mmm Morning babe," Helen said as she lifted her head to meet Nikki's descending mouth.

They both enjoyed their first kiss of the morning.

"Happy anniversary." Nikki said as she pulled back from the kiss.

"And a Happy anniversary to you too" Helen answered back, pulling herself up on the pillows so that she could see the view from the window through the sheer fabric of the curtains.

"And a beautiful day for a walk" Nikki said as she to pulled herself up to lean against the pillows.

"Well who's getting the tea? My mouth feels like a desert." Helen said turning to Nikki.

"Ok you win, I'll get the tea" Nikki said grumblingly and climbed out of bed and headed for the kitchen. Pausing on the way to take the package out of the airing cupboard and placing it in her jacket pocket.

Switching on the Kettle, Nikki opened the back door, and walked up the garden where a couple of days previously she had spotted some red roses. 'Ah this one is perfect' Nikki said as she cut the stem, and brought the rose to her nose to take in it's fragrance.

Walking back into the kitchen Nikki made the tray up with their breakfast, croissants, butter, jam, and marmalade, strawberries, and a big pot of tea, with two mugs, milk, and sugar. Setting the whole tray off a single red rose in a vase.

Nikki walked up the stairs and into the bedroom, the look on Helen's face a picture.

"Oh Nikki, it's wonderful" Helen said as she saw the tray of food, and watched as Nikki placed it down on the bedside table before walking around the bed, and climbing in beside Helen. Helen turned and placed a soft kiss on Nikki's cheek.

"I thought that I would surprise you." Nikki said.

"I love you" Helen said to Nikki, looking at Nikki's face and seeing the look of love returned in her lovers eyes.

"And I love you too Helen, more than anything in the world."

They sat in companionable silence while they ate their breakfast, the croissants soon finished, Helen placed the bowl of strawberries onto the bed between them. Nikki took one from the bowl and bought it to Helen's lips, Helen opened her mouth slightly taking a small bite of the strawberry, and allowing a small dribble of the juice to run from her mouth, Nikki leant forward and kissed the dribble of juice from Helen's mouth. Sitting back for a moment Nikki placed the rest of the strawberry between her own lips, and bent forward to Helen, Helen opened her mouth and enveloped the strawberry and Nikki's lips with her own, they ate the strawberry as they kissed.

Their breakfast continued along these lines, once the food was finished, the kissing continued, hands roaming over each other, eager to explore each others body.

**Part 5**

Some time later Nikki climbed out of bed.

"Come on Lazy bones we have lunch reservations" Nikki said as she grabbed her dressing gown and threw it around her shoulders.

"Where are we going?"

"It is a surprise" Nikki answered, "I'm going for a shower, you joining me?" Nikki smiled wickedly at Helen and winked.

"You try stopping me" Helen answered jumping out of bed and grabbing her gown, and following Nikki down stairs to the bathroom.

They showered together, washing each others bodies until they were panting again, the heat within them both now truly sated.

Climbing out of the shower they dried, and headed back to the bedroom to dress.

Some thirty minutes later they were sat in the car on the way to the reindeer Pub by the Britannia bridge. Nikki had made reservations a couple of days beforehand, Roger had advised her that the food was excellent, and they had tables set aside in alcoves, where couples could have intimate dinners.

The dinner was romantic, the food excellent as Roger had said, and reasonably priced. Once the meal was over Nikki drove the car to the other side of the bridge, parking up in a small car park, and then Nikki climbed out of the car, and closed her door, before walking around to the other side before opening Helen's door. Helen smiled up at Nikki as she opened the door for her, Nikki held out her hand and Helen took it, climbing out of the car, Nikki closed the door and locked the car.

"Where are we going?" Helen asked.

"I have a little island that I want to take you to." Nikki said, "An Island that is beautiful, and I know that you will love."

They walked hand in hand down the path and walked along beside the mennai straits, Nikki could see the island ahead of them. She smiled when she thought of what she had planned.

"Oh Nikki, look at that island, is that a church on it?" Helen asked.

"Yes it is, and it has the most beautiful stained glass windows" Nikki replied, she could see that Helen's interest had been sparked, Nikki knew that Helen loved stained glass. "Would you like to go and see it?" she asked knowing what Helen's answer would be.

"Yes, I would love to." Helen replied.

They continued walking towards the island, they walked over the bridge, and walked the long way around the island, taking in the small size of it. They finally finished up at the church, the date above the door was visible, 1574.

"Is this church really that old?" Helen asked.

"Yes it is." Nikki replied, "Come on lets have a look at those windows" Nikki pushed open the door and led Helen inside. Once inside the church the full wonder of the windows could be seen.

"Oh Nikki, they are wonderful"

"And so are you" Nikki said dropping down onto one knee. Helen looked down at her as Nikki took Helen's hand in her own. "Helen will you marry me?" Nikki asked staring up into the green pools that were Helen's eyes.

Helen paused for a moment, then smiled down at Nikki, the love on Nikki's face startling her.

"Yes" Helen said, as she pulled Nikki up towards her and kissed her.

Nikki pulled back from the kiss eventually and slipped her hand into her coat pocket, pulling out the small package, she opened the box.

"Oh Nikki! It's beautiful" Helen gasped as she looked at the ring in the box. Nikki took the ring from the box and slipped it onto Helen's finger. They kissed again.

Walking back to the car, Nikki turned to Helen.

"The reason I went off yesterday was to pick up the ring, it was supposed to be delivered to a jewellers in Bangor, but Ted rang me to tell me that they hadn't received it from the jewellers in Chester, so that was where I went last night, I'm sorry I went off, but I wanted today to be perfect." Nikki said.

"It is" Helen replied kissing Nikki softly.

**The End**


End file.
